


Unraveling

by thomasjeffersonsmacaroni



Series: The Other 51 [19]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni/pseuds/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni
Summary: A five-act play.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayshina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/gifts).



> @pierish YOUR COMMENTS HAVE KEPT ME GOING IN THIS LIL SERIES TYSMMMMMM

**Act I**

The mafia sat in its meeting room at chairs and thought about their plans on the first night. There weren't that many, only gut feelings based on the first day's conversations and completely random guessing.

Blackmail the man who glared at everyone before retreating inside. Investigate the pale-skinned girl with the pixie cut who smiled but did not speak. Kill the quiet boy who probably didn't know what was coming.

All gut feelings. All of them.

"That bearded man looks kind of sheriff-y," the Consort said. Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she still covered up her body with herself and twirled her hair so tightly around her finger that it turned white. "Maybe I can visit him and hold him down."

The Blackmailer raised an eyebrow. "What exactly about him is sheriff-y?"

"I don't know," the Consort shrugged. "Just a gut feeling."

The Mafioso looked at her, and something flickered in her eyes, as if she wanted to say something but didn't. Eventually she nodded.

"All right," she said. "Do your thing."

A little later in the night, the mafia heard an earsplitting shriek piercing through the town. That was their first clue that something had gone horribly wrong.

The second was the Consort's dead body, blood spilling from her stomach all over her dress, limbs flailing out and bent in completely unnatural ways. Her mouth was open ever so slightly, the ghost of terror forever frozen on her paling face.

Terror, and some kind of sick satisfaction.

The Consort had kept a will, so the Serial Killer was lynched nearly unanimously. And the four mafia members stood next to each other and bit their lips violently to keep from crying.

"We can do this," the Mafioso whispered. "We've lost people before. Don't lose your heads."

But the Consigliere could only think one thing.

_One down, four to go._

 

**Act II**

"Number Fifteen is a vampire," the Consigliere told his companions. "So there's at least one. We need to find them and kill them as soon as we can."

"Let's get Fifteen," the Mafioso said. "And keep blackmailing that man. Get him lynched."

"And act like executioners, everyone," the Janitor added. "Makes us seem like we have night immunity, but also not too suspicious. We can do this, guys."

The Blackmailer nodded but did not speak. All she could do was think about vampires, and how she was a member of the only faction that could die to them. Maybe if she'd chosen the spy route instead...

But that was past her. And she wouldn't trade her new teammates for anything.

That was both her last thought as she drifted off into a peaceful, deep sleep and her first thought as she was awoken from it by a stinging pain in her neck and a pale, cloaked figure standing over her, blood dripping from its blinding white teeth.

"You're not turning," the figure whispered. "So I'm guessing you're a mafia. The town should thank me."

 _Bitten._ The Blackmailer was bitten. Already she could feel the life draining out of her, filling the room and dissolving into the air. And the hope, too.

The last thing she was before she went limp was the Vampire's toothy grin.

 

The town praised the vampires who had done this. Praised their enemy for killing their other enemy. That was what made the Mafioso sickest of all.

Not the fact that her lover was dead to the third most powerful faction in the games. Not the fact that they still walked among her, and she didn't even know whom to kill out of revenge. Just the fact that the town was so fickle that they would let its enemies fight amongst themselves while they sat and their homes and would willingly do nothing.

That night, the Mafioso sobbed so violently that she didn't choose someone to kill. The Consigliere and the Janitor were concerned, but eventually they decided to just leave her alone. This way, they could frame whoever was roleblocked.

 

**Act III**

"I was doused last night," the Mafioso announced to the town the next day.

The Consigliere and the Janitor looked at each other in horror, both because their friend's days were numbered and because there was no horror in her voice, or sadness. Only acceptance.

A couple of other people were doused as well, so the next couple of days were a flurry of trying to find the Arsonist. Finally, the Vampire Hunter revealed that the vampires had said that Number Two was immune, but because of his Bodyguard claim, he didn't get enough votes to get lynched until the next day.

That day happened after the night that the Arsonist ignited.

Gone was the Mafioso with the ponytail and the gun and the bright smile. Gone was her quick wit, her caring for her friends, the way she packed sandwiches on long road trips and whacked the Janitor upside the head for chewing too loudly, lecturing him about how his Southern upbringing should have taught him to be polite. All that was left of her now was a charred black body pulled from the pile of ash that used to be her house. Her soul had died with the Blackmailer.

The Janitor was a Mafioso now, the team decided in hushed whispers as the Bodyguard claim was finally lynched. One of them needed to be. And the Mafia needed its Consigliere.

 

**Act IV**

The second Mafioso died when he tried to kill the man who the Consigliere said was the unrevealed Mayor. His body was ripped to shreds, blood pouring out of parts that the Consigliere - the third Mafioso now, by requirement - could barely conceive existed.

There was a Werewolf in town. This time, he was found - and lynched - easily.

But the former Consigliere abstained. He was still lost in thought over how such a thing could have happened.

This was the man who had looked at him gently in the graveyard when the first Mafioso had treated him roughly. This was the man who had kissed him among the gravestones, both of them sitting on the bench, wind whispering above them what they needed to say, which was everything and nothing at the same time. This was the man who had held his hand under the rustle of the leaves, skin cocoa-warm while the rest of them was ice-cream-cold.

He _couldn't_ be dead. The very concept numbed the Consigliere to nonexistence.

 

**Act V**

Five mafia. Four, three, two.

One.

Five people left standing. One lone Mafioso. One, two, three, four Vampires.

No sound in the plaza. Nothing to be said. No discussion needed.

Just the whisper of the snow falling above them. It was cold, but none of them had brought coats.

Four of them didn't need any. And one of them wouldn't.

Four vampires voted the Mafioso up onto the stand. Four vampires voted guilty and watched the noose tighten around his neck. Four vampires kept completely neutral expressions on their faces as they watched him turn red and helplessly gasp for air.

One Mafioso felt his vision fading. One Mafioso saw his lover in the distance, arm outstretched, as if reaching for him to guide him into the world of the dead.

That was two mafia. Three, once he saw the first Mafioso in full color, leaning on the shoulder of the Blackmailer - four.

The Consort was there, too, and for once she was smiling and not trying to shrink into herself. Five.

One final breath. And then the Vampires won, and the mafia was once again together.

Four Vampires left the town as a group. And then there was nothing but the cold floating into the town like a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have a tiny lil prequel about the Consort up by the end of this month, but definitely the week after next at the earliest. I've got Stormpilot Week and Reydar Month to do, and I need to try my hardest to get my grades up, so my life is gonna be pretty hectic.  
> Fun fact about this it was written entirely on the 12th in my notebook, but I only had time to type it out up until the beginning of the third part. The rest was typed out while I had big pupils from eye drops at the doctor's and could barely see without everything blurry. The things I do for you, pierish...


End file.
